This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for fine-dosing flowable (bulk) material wherein a pre-dosed package is weighed, the quantity of the material missing from the package to obtain a desired weight is determined and the missing material is added to the package by a fine-dosing apparatus controlled by a control device. The fine-dosing (after-dosing) apparatus has a material conveying screw rotatable in a screw housing.
Swiss Pat. No. 595,241 discloses a fine-dosing apparatus for flowable material, particularly sugar, wherein the material quantities missing to obtain a desired weight are added to the only partially-filled package by a fine-dosing (after-dosing) apparatus. The fine-dosing apparatus has a vertically oriented dosing (metering) screw which advances the material and which is disposed in a funnel-shaped conveying hopper provided with a stirring device. The metering screw advances the material downwardly directly into the package to be complemented. The missing material quantities are determined previously by a scale and the metering screw is rotated until the package is filled to correspond to the desired weight.